memory_betafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum:Stil und Andere
Zunächst einmal eine vielleicht leichtere Angelegenheit: Wie ist das mit Umbenennung und Verschieben von Kategorien: z.B. bei Kategorie:Raumschiffklasse Q-Schiff in Kategorie:Q-Schiff und Kategorie:Raumschiffklasse Träger in Kategorie:Träger ähnlich wie bei den Kategorien Dreadnought, Eskortschiff, Forschungsschiff, Frachter, Fregatte usw. sowie Kategorie:Raumschiffklasse Zivil in Kategorie:Zivile Raumschiffklasse und Kategorie:Raumschiffsklasse der Erdsternenflotte in Kategorie:Raumschiffklasse der Erdsternenflotte. Wobei vielleicht auch grundsätzlich besprochen werden sollte, ob es nun Raumschiff(s)klasse oder Raumschiffklasse heißen muss oder soll. @ Ventress: Hallo. Ich bin Zwerch und hier auch schon einige Jahre tätig. Erst einmal vielen Dank für deine gute Arbeit hier im Wiki. Mir ist allerdings aufgefallen das du vielleicht vor einer Speicherung noch mal den jeweiligen Artikel lesen und überprüfen könntest, denn du hast oft die Quellen (z.B. in Desna/Istapp/Snosk: The Needs of the Many, in Rura Penthe: Das Urteil (ENT)|Das Urteil-, in Borg-Sphäre (Vault): Countdown (Comic)|Countdown müsste es jeweils heissen. z.B. in IRW Valdore (Scimitar-Klasse): The Path to 2409, Arehaz: The Eternal Tide, Elachi-Reich: Rise of the Federation, Zweite Schlacht von Vulcanis: Starships, Sternenbasis 39: A Fragile Peace gibt’s nicht in MA/de. z.B. in Acamar Prime-Schiffswerft: Armada=Star Trek: Armada II, Sternenbasis 39: Die Neutrale Zone=Die neutrale Zone, USS Zuikaku: Birth of the Federation=Star Trek:Birth of the Federation heißen in der MA/de anders) nicht richtig angegeben. Die Links zu MA/en z.B. in Achernar Prime, Sternenbasis 39) gibt es in ihrer jetzigen Form nicht. Die Kampfgruppe Omega aus Star Trek Online ist leider eine andere als die die du verlinkt hast. Oft hast du Kategorien nicht oder noch nicht kategorisiert. Viele deiner Navigationsvorlagen für Schiffe (z.B. Hermes Klasse, Merian Klasse, Okinawa Klasse, Thunderchild Klasse) existieren noch ohne Bindestrich und in etlichen davon steht Raumschiffeschiffe der ...-Klasse (z.B. Ariel-, Aurora-, Bellerophon, usw. -Klasse. Bitte verstehe das nicht als Kritik aber manchmal ist die Qualität eines Artikels besser als Quantität an Artikeln. Und: Klar hätte ich das selbst beheben können. Ist ja schließlich ein Wiki. Wollte ich aber, da es noch andere Dinge zu klären gibt. @ alle: Deshalb wollte ich auch aufgrund der zunehmenden Artikel nochmal eine Diskussion über den Stil hier bei MB/de beginnen. Mir ist nämlich aufgefallen das 1. bei den Bearbeitungen von Ventress auf der Bearbeitungsseite (s. Desna / Istapp / Snosk / IRW Raptor Eins / ISS Akira) keine Leerzeilen mehr zwischen z.B. Sidebar und Artikel, Artikel und Meta-Einträgen zu finden sind. Dann sind die Ebenen jetzt 2. ohne Leerschritt zwischen den geschrieben. 3. Sidebar: In der Sidebar Schiff z.B. bei (Desna / Istapp / Snosk / IRW Raptor Eins / ISS Akira) wird in der Zeile Name nicht mehr [['' ]] sondern nur noch mit je zweimal ' auf beiden Seiten des Namens geschrieben. Der Effekt der ersten Schreibweise ist allerdings nur das der Name etwas fetter geschrieben ist, wie ein Vergleich zeigt. Apropos Sidebar: Ich sehe sie als eine Art Zusammenfassung des eigentlichen Artikels. Deshalb möchte ich 4. vorschlagen dort keine Quellen oder Referenznummern z.B. Aurora-Klasse / Bonhomme Richard-Klasse / Challenger-Klasse einzutragen -ich glaube das verwirrt die meisten Leser und sie sollten deshalb nur im Haupttext stehen- und 5. in der Zeile Zugehörigkeit z.B. Föderation statt Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten oder gar Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten|Föderation zu schreiben -das auch nur im Haupttext bei der ersten Erwähnung, dann aber Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten-. In manchen Artikeln z.B. Achernar Prime, Aculeus, Hakeev, Assimilierter Undine wird 6. der 1. Fix -oder wie das heißt- im Haupttext nicht mehr mit [[]] sondern mit je dreimal ' auf beiden Seiten des Namens verlinkt. Viele Quellen nur englischer Veröffentlichungen z.B. IRW Valdore (Scimitar-Klasse): The Path to 2409, Arehaz: The Eternal Tide, Elachi-Reich: Rise of the Federation, Zweite Schlacht von Vulcanis: Starships, Sternenbasis 39: A Fragile Peace werden 7. nicht mehr mit MBE angegeben. Soll das so sein? -ich gebe zu bedenken das vieles davon in deutsch nicht veröffentlicht wurde oder nie veröffentlicht werden wird. Klar ist mir aber auch das wir uns später darum kümmern müssen.- Wo wir gerade bei Quellen sind komme ich jetzt zum wichtigsten Teil dieses Forum: Dem Quellenfix: Bei einer Quelle 8. am Ende des Artikels (z.B. Kubus 461 / Nova Roma / Assimilierter Undine), bei einer Quelle 9. pro Absatz ohne Zwischenüberschriften (z.B. Bier / Triceron), finde ich es absolut blöd das noch mit einer Extra-Überschrift zu versehen. Und bei einer Quelle 10. mit Zwischenüberschriften (z.B. IRW Raptor Eins / Agrama Prime / Acamar Prime-Schiffswerft) würde für mich dann eine Quellenangabe oder Referenz ohne Einzelnachweis -egal ob man das nun Quelle/n oder Referenz/en nennt- genügen. Bei mehreren Quellen 11. mit Zwischenüberschriften im Text z.B. Jahrweise (z.B. Rura Penthe / CDS Aldara) würde ich das Quellenfix am Ende des Textes zur jeweiligen Quelle bevorzugen. Bei Meta-Einträge für 10. und 11. würde ich 12. auch bei nur einem Eintrag mit der Überschrift Hintergrundinformation arbeiten anstatt der Einrückung -sollen 13. diese Einträge jetzt übrigens „Hinter den Kulissen“ heißen-. Ich finde ja wir sollten 14. auf die Listen Raumschiffe der ...-Klasse in den Schiffsklassen-Artikel verzichten und stattdessen Ventress kürzere Navigations-Vorlagen nutzen. Vielleicht hat ja jemand eine Idee was wir sonst mit den anderen Listen anfangen können. P.S. Ich habe auch Beispiele für meine jeweiligen Anmerkungen erstellt die ich eigentlich auf meiner Testseite einstellen wollte, leider klappt das nicht wie geplant und/oder dazu reichen meine Kenntnisse dann doch nicht. Zwerch (Diskussion) 22:37, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Zwerch, danke für deine Liste und deine Ausführungen. Habe jetzt verschiedene Sachen von der Liste schonmal korrigiert. Nochmals vielen Dank, und das meine ich ernst, für die Anregungen, Zwerch. #"''keine Leerzeilen mehr zwischen z.B. Sidebar und Artikel, Artikel und Meta-Einträgen zu finden sind. Dann sind die Ebenen jetzt 2. ohne Leerschritt zwischen den geschrieben." - Was ist daran verkehrt, dass keine Leerzeilen wischen Sidebar und Artikel bestehen. Das Ergebnis wird zumindest bei mir zumindest vollkommen gleich angezeigt, wenn ich den Artikel in der Vorschau anschaue. #Sidebar-Referenzen. Klar, verstehe ich. Kann man weglassen, kenne das nur teilweise so bei mehreren Quellen aus der Jedipedia.net und bin das durch das jahrelange Arbeiten dort gewohnt gewesen. Was mich etwas stört bei den Sidebars ist, dass ich keine Stichpunkte mit * generieren kann, sondern, dass eben nur diese Sternchen beim ersten Punkt angezeigt werden *****. Vielleicht kann das jemand ändern? Ich komm nicht drauf, wie es gehn sollte. #''In manchen Artikeln z.B. Achernar Prime, Aculeus, Hakeev, Assimilierter Undine wird 6. der 1. Fix -oder wie das heißt- im Haupttext nicht mehr mit [[]] sondern mit je dreimal ' auf beiden Seiten des Namens verlinkt.'' - Wozu auf den Artikel verlinken, der sowieso grade angezeigt wird? #Verlinkungen auf die MA waren nicht gewollt, sondern rühren einfach daher, dass mir die Vorlage:MBE nicht bekannt war :-) Tatsächlich wäre es am schönsten, wenn die Artikel in der eigenen Memory Beta existieren würde. #Für die Angabeart voKn Quellen von Quellen bin ich grundsätzlich immer zur Diskussion bereit, allerdings halte ich, falls du das gemeint hast, eine direkte ausgeschriebene Angabe von Quellen gleich hinter dem Text für den Lesefluss unterbrechend. Da ist mir eine kleine Referenznummer lieber. Nicht jeder Besucher ist Wikianer und ist interessiert an Quellen, an denen er immer vorbei lesen muss, sondern will einfach nur einen Text lesen. Für den, den es interessiert kann dann immer noch auf die Referenznummer klicken. Eine extra Überschrift, unter der die Einzelnachweise untergebracht sind, halte ich, auch bei nur einer Angabe für sinnig, um die Einheitlichkeit zu bewahren. #Für die Navi-Vorlagen wäre ich ebenfalls. Sie ziehen den Artikel nicht so in die Länge und halten ihn kompakter. Wie gesagt, danke (!!!) nochmals für deine Anregungen, Zwerch. Ventress (Diskussion) 07:07, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Das Verschieben von Kategorien ist leider nicht so einfach bzw. nicht möglich. Bei falsch benannten Kategorien muss die Kategorie neu angelegt werden. Und in den jeweiligen Artikeln die Kat getauscht werden. Wenn die andere dann leer ist, kann diese gelöscht werden. Siehe hierzu auch Hilfe:Kategorien ::Zu den anderen Punkten: ::Was Leerzeichen, Absätze etc. im Quelltext angeht, ist es natürlich richtig, dass sich das auf die Artikelansicht nicht wirklich auswirkt. Gerade Absätze finde ich aber extrem. So aneinander geklatschte Texte findd ich extrem unschön. ::Sidebar-Referenzen sind eigentlich nur dann nötig, wenn die entsprechende Info nicht dem Text zu entnehmen ist. ::Dass die erste Erwähnung des Artikeklslemmas fettgeschrieben soll ist ja unstrittig. Ich finde es halt eleganter, das per Selbstlink zu realisieren. ::Die Quellartikel sollten natürlich idealerweise auch alle in der MB existieren. Die MA- bzw. MBE- sollen hier ja eigentlich nur als Übergangslösung genutzt werden. Übrigens zu Erinnerung: Zumindest was die Romane angeht, existieren ja mittlerweile auch bei uns schon einige. Wäre schön, wenn bei Neuanlage oder allgemeiner Bearbeitung darauf geachtet wird, hier intern zu verlinken. Soll sich jetzt keiner angegriffen fühlen. Ertappe mich ja selbst oft genug dabei die Verlinkung auf Memory Alpha zu nutzen. ::Zum Quellenstil an sich, denke ich, dass die Variante mit den Fußnoten besser ist als die mit ausgeschriebenen Quellen. Zugegeben, ich habe selbst die letztere Variante lange befürwortet, weil man beim Anklicken der Fußnote immer zum Artikelende kommt und das den Lesefluss noch mehr stört. Aber seit mich Aki-chan auf die Möglichkeit der Popup-Anzeige aufmerksam gemacht hat, bevorzuge ich auch die Fußnotenvariante. Dazu aber noch eins: Fußnoten gehören direkt an das zu erklärende Wort den Satz, also vor und nicht nach ein evt. Satzzeichen. Hier sollten wir uns auf jeden Fall darauf einigen, unter welcher Überschrift die Quellen bzw. Einzelnachweise aufgeführt werden sollen. Ich würde Referenzen bevorzugen. ::Auch bei den Meta-Informationen sollten wir uns auf eine Überschrift einigen. Hintergrundinformationen würde ich hier weiterhin bevorzugen. --Egeria (Diskussion) 21:14, 12. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Hiho, bei Selbstlinks sehe ich das Problem, dass wenn ein Artikel verschoben wird, der Link nicht mehr fett dargestellt wird. Beispiel: Galaxy-X-Klasse wurde zu Devron-Klasse verschoben, nachdem es eine Quelle für den Namen gab und anschließend wird natürlich der gelinkte Name Galaxy-X-Klasse nicht mehr fett angezeigt, sondern als Link. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur zu pingelig in dem Fall. :::Überschrift für Einzelnachweise ist Referenzen ok. Früher hab ichs anders gemacht, bei meinen neueren Bearbeitungen achte ich schon länger drauf. Refernzen wäre für mich ok. :::Dass Fußnoten direkt an ein Wort kommen und nicht hinter das Satzzeichen kenn ich so nicht. Ist mir zumindest von andern Wikis fremd (Wikipedia, Jedipedia.net, u.a.). Aber ich kann mich da gerne anpassen. Ventress (Diskussion) 07:31, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Beim Verschieben muss der Eingangssatz ja in der Regel ohnehin angepasst werden. Deshalb sehe ich da kein Problem. Das ist wohl einfach ein Problem welche Arbeitsweise man gewohnt ist. Ich bin halt es aus meiner Arbeit aus Alpha so gewohnt, Du halt anders. ::Bei den Fußnoten muss ich Dir wiederum recht geben: Regel lt. Duden War ich etwas voreilig. --Egeria (Diskussion) 21:24, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich mische mich auch mal in die Diskussion ein, da ich sehe, dass wie noch Uneigentlichkeiten herrschen. Deshalb nehme ich zuerst Stellung zu Zwerchs Anmerkungen und gehe von seinen Stichpunkten aus. :::1. Die Leerzeile zwischen der Sidebar und dem eigentlichen Artikel befürworte ich nicht. Das sieht man an Artikeln wie Aculeus. So ist der Text im Grunde auf einer Höhe mit der Sidebar, was ansprechender aussieht. :::2. Bei Leerzeilen zwischen den Ebenen und Meta-Einträg, muss ich Egeria zustimmen. Es ist übersichtlicher und besser für den Stil, wenn eine Leerzeile vor einer Überschrift gelassen wird. :::3. und 6. Bei der Schreibweise stimme ich wiederum Egeria zu. Die Klammerschreibweise ist der elegantere Weg. Damit es zu keinem Stilbruch kommt, sollten auch in den Sidebars Namen mit verlinkt werden statt mit ' ' fett gedruckt werden. :::8. - 10. Die Quellenangabe sollte über die Referenzen erledigt werden, da der Textfluss nicht unterbrochen wird. Durch das Popup kann man eine Quelle jedoch schneller finden. Wir sollten und das machen wir ja, nur die Überschrift Referenzen benutzen. Was die korrekte Fußnoten bzw. Quellenangabe angeht muss ich mich wohl Egerias Entdeckung aus dem Duden fügen. Ich mag die Schreibweise mit der Fußnote vor einem Satzzeichen (Triceron) persönlich nicht, aber es ist leider korrekt. :::Wie sieht es z.B. mit Auftritten eines Charakters aus, der in mehreren Büchern und Serien auftritt? In welche Reihenfolgen, wie bei Hadley, wollen wir diese bringen. Ich denke die Auftritte der einzelnen Serien oder Bücher müssten einzeln ein- und ausklappbar sein. :::Ich habe eine Vorlage:Scrollbar eingefügt, die ab 9 Quellenangaben benutzt werden sollte. Notfalls kann ich die Höhe der Box immer noch ändern, falls gewünscht, und sie wird kleiner. :::Nun möchte ich noch meinen Senf dazu geben, was mir bei Ventress Bearbeitungen aufgefallen ist. :::Gerade in den Schiffsklasse wird nicht mehr die Zwischenüberschrift Externe Links benutzt sondern nur noch eine Vorlage, die zur Memory Alpha führt. Die Vorlage sieht zwar schick aus, allerdings wird damit jedoch ein Stilbruch zur restlichen MB erzeugt, bei der wir den Externen Links zur MA und zur Wikipedia und wenn es sein muss Werbeauftritte mancher Darsteller und Synchronsprecher beachten. Ich denke die Vorlage sollte wieder abgeschafft werden. :::Die Navigationsvorlagen für Schiffsklassen sind noch uneinheitlich, aber diesem Problem werde ich mich widmen. :::Was dringend notwendig für Neueinsteiger unseres Wiki ist, wäre ist eine Artikelvorlage, die einen möglichst, nach unseren Wünschen ausgelegten Artikel als Anschauungsmaterial für das Wiki auszuwählen bzw. Diesen Quelltext können wir beispielsweise auch diskutieren. :::Hier ist ein kurzes Beispiel wie sowas aussehen könnte: [[USS Irgendwas|USS Irgendwas]].... Überschrift Unterüberschrift Text.Quelle Unterüberschrift Text. Hintergrundinformationen Text Referenzen Externe Links <--wenn möglich en:.... :::- Aki-chan86 14:07, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::Hiho, erstmal: Schön, dass sich noch jemand so eifrig beteiligt! Was das uneinheitliche Erscheinen anbelangt, so ist das einfach dem geschuldet, dass ich einfach nicht schnell genug war bis jetzt, aber mit deiner Hilfe klappt das bestimmt. ;-) Ventress (Diskussion) 15:47, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::::Danke Ventress, du machst aber auch eine gute Arbeit. Ich möchte noch ergänzen was mir aufgefallen ist. Dies betrifft u.a. die Verlinkungs und Referenzvorlagen. Kann sein dass wir schon mal darüber geschrieben haben, aber irgendwie fände ich es toll in einer Vorlage für die Referenzen ähnlich wie bei der Vorlage:Roman zu klären, welcher Serie oder welchem Medium ein Werk entstammt, damit es nicht so uneinheitlich mit den MA-Links aussieht. Das gleiche sollte mit den MBE-Links angepasst werden. Das wars auch schon wieder. - Aki-chan86 15:01, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Gute Idee, würdest du dich demannehmen? Ventress (Diskussion) 07:25, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Auf jeden Fall. Ich bin nur gespannt, was Egeria und die anderen dazu sagen. Zweitens haben wir leider solche Übersichtsseiten über die einzelnen Serien noch nicht wirklich. Selbst die TOS-Seite ist ein Stub. - Aki-chan86 10:58, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::So ich schreibe hier noch einmal meinen Senf zum Stil. Wir müssen unbedingt regeln welche Vorlagen für die Alternative Realität bzw. für STO genutzt wird. Man sollte sich auf eine Vorlage einigen damit nicht so ein Heckmeck an verschiedenen Stilblüten entsteht. Hier haben wir Vorlage:Alternative-Zeitlinie und die Vorlage:Hinweis STO. Das gilt nicht nur für die Alternative Realität sondern auch für die Navigationsleisten. Ich habe jetzt damit begonnen, die Navigationsleisten zu bearbeiten, damit alle ein Design haben, welches von Ventress benutzt wird und in einigen Kategorien wie Kategorie:Navigationsleiste (Schiff) neu zuzuordnen damit sie leichter zugänglich und ordentlich geordnet sind. - Aki-chan86 17:15, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Raumschiffsklasse vs. Raumschiffklasse Ich hab hier mal einen Unterabschnitt gemacht, damit dass ganze nicht zu unübersichtlich wird. Wie Zwerch schon schrieb: Diese Frage sollte auch mal geklärt werden. Der Duden hilft uns hier ja nicht weiter, da das Wort Raumschff?klasse nicht Teil der deutschen Sprache ist. Ich bin jetzt mal auf diese MA-Diskussion gestoßen. Die Duden-Online-Prüfung lässt beide Schreibweisen gelten. Nach all meinen Recherchen denke ich trotzdem, dass die Variante mit Fugen-S nach der deutschen Rechtschreibung richtiger ist. Zu Ergänzung. Wie wohl manche (angeblich wohl weit mehr als man denkt) Leute ihre Entscheidungen treffen. Gegoogelt: 16000 Ergebnisse für Raumschiffsklasse, 4450 Ergebnisse für Raumschiffklasse. Ergo Raumschiffsklasse ist korrekt. ;) --Egeria (Diskussion) 12:32, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Infoboxgestaltung |} |- | colspan="2" | |- style="text-align:left; font-size:90%; background: #3E4D64; color:#ffffff; border: 0px solid #3E4D64; " Spezifikationen style="text-align:left; background: #3E4D64; color:#ffffff; border: 0px solid #3E4D64; " 20px style="spacing-top:0px ; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" width:40%" Herstellungsort: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft style="spacing-top:0px ; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" width:40%" Klassifizierung: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" Multimissionsforschungsschiff style="spacing-top:0px ; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" width:40%" Länge: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" 672 Meter style="spacing-top:0px ; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" width:40%" Breite: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" 195 Meter style="spacing-top:0px ; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" width:40%" Höhe: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" 88 Meter style="spacing-top:0px ; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" width:40%" Masse: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" 3.321.630 Metrische Tonnen style="spacing-top:0px ; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" width:40%" Antriebsaustattung: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" *Impulsantrieb *Warpantrieb *Slipstreamantrieb style="spacing-top:0px ; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" width:40%" Höchstgeschwindigkeit: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" Warp 9,99 style="spacing-top:0px ; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" width:40%" Bewaffnung: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" *Typ-XII-Phaserkanonen *Torpedorampen style="spacing-top:0px ; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" width:40%" Schildsystem: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" Klasse-V-Deflektorschild style="spacing-top:0px ; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" width:40%" Hangar (Austattung): style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" *Shuttles *''Danube''-Klasse-Runabouts style="text-align:left; font-size:90%; background: #3E4D64; color:#ffffff; border: 0px solid #3E4D64; " Historisches style="text-align:left; background: #3E4D64; color:#ffffff; border: 0px solid #3E4D64; " style="spacing-top:0px ; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" width:40%" Indienststellung: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" 2380 style="spacing-top:0px ; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" width:40%" Zugehörigkeit: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; font-size:80%; vertical-align: middle; background: #171717; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten |} Hallo ihr, da ich ehrlich gesagt etwas unzufrieden mit dem Erscheinungsbild der Infobox bin, wollte ich mal den Vorschlag einbringen, ihr Erscheinungsbild, unabhängig von Schiff, Klasse, person, Roman, etc., ein wenig zu verändern. Gerade, wenn ich mir die Boxen der MA anschaue, oder der englischen MB, empfinde ich ein eckiges Design ansprechender, als das momentan rundliche. Zudem geht durch den hellen Rand die Wirkung der Texte auf der linken Seite etwas verloren. Da bin ich eher der Fan von klareren Strukturen. Allerdings kann es ja auch sein, dass ihr die jetztigen Boxen besser findet, dann würde ich mich natürlich fügen ;-) Ich hab mal ein Beispiel (Vesta-Klasse) angelegt:Ventress (Diskussion) 10:32, 27. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich finde die abgerundeten Kanten eigentlich ganz schön, hab aber auch nichts gegen Deine Version. --Egeria (Diskussion) 15:29, 27. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Hi, also Abrundungen kann man immer noch machen, das ist denke ich kein Problem. Das Einbinden der Vorlage:Zugehörigkeit, wie auf meinem Beispiel hier, ist mir bloß noch nicht ganz gelungen.Ventress (Diskussion) 10:38, 28. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo Ventress, ich bin in der letzten Zeit nicht dazu gekommen etwas am Wiki zu machen, aber ich muss sagen, dass mir deine Gestaltung der Infobox im Vergleich zu meiner sehr gut gefällt. Die einzige Vorlage in der ein Fehler zu sein scheint ist die Romanvorlage. - Aki-chan86 11:07, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC)